When She Loved Me
by Always Hopeful
Summary: When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful... Every hour we spent together lives within my heart.... When she loved me.... ONESHOT! COMPLETE! Rating just to be safe. Surprise Ending!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter, nor do I own the song. It came from Toy Story 2.**

**A/N: Okay, I so should be kicked in the arse right now for not updating, "Meet The Family" or anything else. But what can I say? It's tough to be me… Okay, so it's not REALLY tough to be me, but… You know what I mean. At least, I hope you know what I mean.**

**When She Loved Me…**

Albus Dumbledore lay there, staring up at the ceiling in his bedroom. So many thoughts, so many memories, went through his head. And they all had one thing in common-_her_. She was what haunted him with each passing second. When he was sleeping, she would appear to him in his dreams. When he was awake, he saw her everywhere. She was always passing by him in the halls. He saw cats everywhere. He would see her in the clouds floating above. He would see her in the fireplace, dancing an erotic dance in time with the flames. She was everywhere. Everywhere and anywhere he was, she was there, whether in person or in his thoughts.

He looked over at the clock. It was only three in the morning on a Saturday. He didn't have anything to do today. And this was for a good reason. He normally made it a point to anything he could to clear this day. It was an important day in his life. A day when he would reflect on all that had happened… Tears would surely ensue… The only question would be when? How long could he hold back? As it always does, the past washed over him as he thought of all that had happened… It all started some months before the war with Grindlewald began to intensify. Yes, that was when everything began…

Ooooooooooo

_When somebody loved me_

_Everything was beautiful_

_Every hour we spent together_

_Lives within my heart_

The early summer had been a promising one. Albus and Minerva had been working close, trying to stop Grindlewald before he became even more powerful. He was already to powerful as it was. So many innocent people had either been killed or brought in by his hallow promises. Something needed to be done. And then it happened one night. Minerva and Albus had been working late one night in his office. The lateness of the hour and the stress they were under had resulted in an almost complete loss of inhibitions. Before either one could stop themselves, their lips had met in a soft kiss. When they broke apart, she blushed and he cleared his throat. They would have been perfectly able to forget it had even happened… if they had not each felt a deep love for one another.

When they had finally admitted it to themselves, as well as to each other, all work had been forgotten as they staggered into his rooms, robes falling, lips crashing and nipping, and hands roaming freely. It wasn't until the next morning that the full realization of what they had done had hit them like a ton of bricks. They both wished to continue the relationship, but for the time being, they had to keep their relationship a secret. So far, they were the biggest supporters for Grindlewald's defeat, as well as key players in the fight against him. The knowledge of their relationship would bring disaster. Not to mention they were so far apart in age that it would cause a scandal.

But every hour with her lived within his heart. When she loved him, everything was beautiful. Even in the midst of war Minerva could always comfort him and soothe his fears. This made him love her even more than he already did, and the summer months passed blissfully, even though they were still stressed. Leading the wizarding world into battle with a horrible dark lord was not something Albus took lightly, nor did he relish in the thought. He would have rather avoided the war altogether for the sake of everyone involved. But he knew that that was not possible. With Grindlewald, one never knew what to expect.

_And when she was sad_

_I was there to dry her tears_

_And when she was happy_

_So was I_

_When she loved me_

Albus made sure that he was there for her as well. When she was sad, he was there to dry her tears. And when she was happy so was he. He clearly remembered the night when her parents had died- killed at the hand of Grindlewald himself. Minerva had grieved for so long because of it, and he made sure he was there for her. She would often tell him later that it was him who had pulled her through all the hard times. He was there to support her and love her, and for that she constantly thanked him. He was just happy that he could offer her some semblance of comfort, as she had so often done for him. They were there for each other and it appeared as though they would always be together. Nothing could come between them.

_Through the summer and the fall_

_We had each other, that was all_

_Just she and I together_

_Like it was meant to be_

_And when she was lonely_

_I was there to comfort her_

_And I knew that_

_She loved me_

The summer and autumn months went by all too fast for him. With everything that was going on, and with everything that needed to be done, they were just happy for the small time they had together. Then, one evening in late November, Albus approached Minerva with a serious question. They were having dinner together in his rooms (as was their custom on Friday nights), when he produced a beautiful diamond ring flanked with two rubies. He had asked her to make him the happiest man on earth by agreeing to be his wife. He wanted to live for her and her alone. With tears streaming down her eyes, Minerva sniffed and gladly accepted, throwing her arms around his neck. He felt as though his heart would burst with pride. He kissed her lips passionately and all thoughts were abandoned for the next few hours as they just focused on their pleasure.

_So the years went by_

_I stayed the same_

_But she began to drift away_

_I was left alone_

It seemed as though nothing went right after that night. Albus was kept out late by the ministry and Grindlewald was becoming stronger and stronger with each passing day. Albus began to feel guilty because he was not able to pay as much attention to Minerva as he would have liked to, and he could see it taking affect on her. He had hoped, with all her auror work, she would be kept busy as well, but that still didn't help his guilt any. And that still did not prepare him for what he was about to hear.

He had come home after a particularly hard day at the ministry. He wanted nothing more than to fall into the arms of his one true love. He was more than shocked when he saw her walking out of his bedchambers with two bags in her hands and a traveling cloak thrown over her shoulders. She stopped and looked at him, paling at first and then straightening her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Albus," she said in a steady voice. "I am leaving." Albus stood in shock. She was leaving? Surely he had heard wrong. He blinked once, then twice.

"Minerva?" He moved to her, but she pushed past him. He stopped her by stepping firmly in front of her.

"I'm sorry Albus, I truly am," she said, avoiding eye contact. "But I simply cannot do this anymore. I have asked for a transfer to Beuxbaton's Academy." She set down a bag, took off her engagement ring, and handed it back to him. He took it, trying to swallow the large lump in his throat. He shook his head.

"Please don't go. What did I do wrong? Please, whatever it is, I'll change!" He grabbed her by the shoulders, but she still refused to look at him. "Is it the war? I can get someone else to take over for me!"

"Don't be absurd, Albus," she breathed, still refusing to meet his gaze. Every attempt he made to look her in the eyes resulted in her moving her head the other direction. "That is your position. People look up to you."

"Then why?" he asked, sounding hurt. "Why, Minerva, WHY? TELL ME! PLEASE!" Minerva pulled back.

"Stop it, Albus, just STOP IT!" she shouted back, finally looking back at him. Tears were falling from her eyes. "I can't be with you anymore! I don't love you!" There it was. Those awful words hung in the air as he stumbled back. Minerva's bottom lip quivered as she picked up the bag she had set down and pushed past me. "I think it would be better if you let me go and forgot all about me." With that, the door clicked and she was out of his life.

It took several moments for Albus to regain coherent thought. By the time he had gone out into the halls, she was gone. He stormed back into his office and began to vent out his pain and his anger. He would take each of his instruments and throw them in the air before calling out a spell with his wand and shattering it to pieces. This went on for some time before he finally fell to his knees and sobbed. Why had she done this to him? How could she have played with his emotions the way she had and then just leave him? He had never known Minerva to be so callous or heartless. He wept for hours before falling asleep in the middle of his office, a pitiful mound of broken dreams and lost love.

Ooooooooooo

_Still I waited for the day_

_When she'd say,_

"_I will always love you"_

Albus spent the next week walking around in a haze of oblivion. He was always expecting her to walk into his chambers and share a passionate evening with him in the hopes of comforting him, even if it were to some small degree. He would wake up, calling her name into the black nothingness that was his life now without her in it. But she never came. She never answered him. Nothing. Just darkness and silence. And it broke his heart.

So, he threw himself into his work. He concentrated on trying to find Grindlewald. He was deeply grateful when word came back from the insider they had. He had never met the insider, but he knew what he was doing, whoever he was. The information he was passing to the ministry helped them to track Grindlewald and all his movements to the "T". It was more perfect than anything else they could have ever asked for. Finally, the day came when Albus and everyone working for the good side would storm into Grindlewald's fortress to attack him, when he least expected it.

Albus ran undetected up the stairs as his followers and the followers of Grindlewald were fighting downstairs. He ran down the hall to the grand double doors at the end, where he was told Grindlewald would be. He threw back the doors and saw Grindlewald, in bed with a female companion, in the middle of a tryst. Grindlewald looked up just as Albus called a spell which would cut the evil wizard across the cheek. The man missed it, however, as the spell grazed the woman's arm.

Grindlewald jumped up from his bed, grabbed his wand, and called out a spell at Albus. Grindlewald fought completely naked as Albus attempted to destroy him. Grindlewald began to recite the killing curse when a green light emitted from the bed and hit Grindlewald instead. He looked at his lover in pure shock and gaped at her.

"Minerva…" he whispered before falling to the ground, the life completely gone from his eyes.

_Lonely and forgotten_

_Never thought she'd look my way_

Albus felt his world grow dark as the other wizard fell to the ground, dead. It had nothing to do with the fact that the man was dead and everything to do with what he had said. That one word had hit Albus like a ton of bricks. Matters were not helped any when he looked to the bed and saw Minerva McGonagall, the only woman he had ever loved, sitting upon her knees at the edge of his worst enemy's bed, a sheet being the only thing covering her naked body from sight. With tearful eyes, she looked up at him. Her bottom lip was quivering as she attempted not to cry.

"I am so sorry, Albus," she said. "I had to do it. I had no choice…" Her voice was no more than a whisper. Albus was trying so hard to control his anger, but he was having a tough time doing so.

"You had to do it?" he asked through clenched teeth. "You _had_ to do it? And why, Minerva? To hurt me? To make me look like an absolute fool? To make me think that someone like you could ever love someone like me? Well congratulations, Minerva. Your mission is complete." He went to leave when the sound of her voice stopped him.

"You're right. My mission _is_ complete, Albus. But not the mission you are accusing me of." Albus turned around and looked at her confused. Minerva stood and walked up to him. "Allow me to show you." With that, she brought her hands up to the side of Albus' head and pressed both middle fingers to his temple. Staring into his eyes, Minerva breathed in. The next thing he knew, Albus was seeing scenes in his head. He closed his eyes to better focus on these scenes.

Minerva was standing in the ministry of magic with the foolish new minister, Cornelius Fudge. He was a young man who only received the job because it had been his father's position before him. Minerva was getting up from her seat across his desk and was about to leave when he stopped her in her tracks.

"How's your lover?" he asked smugly. Minerva turned around and gaped.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Albus? How is he?" Minerva was stunned.

"How did you know?" she asked. Cornelius chuckled.

"I have my ways, Minerva," he chuckled. Minerva stood straight back.

"He's fine, not that it's any business of yours, Minister," she said

"It may be none of my concern, Minerva, but with this next assignment I fear it will be much of his business," he smirked. Minerva narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Cornelius stood and walked around his desk, picking up some paperwork.

"You requested this morning to become a spy in Grindlewald's lair, did you not?" he asked.

"Aye, I did," replied Minerva, her Scottish accent coming in clearly. Cornelius' grin widened.

"Well, we have the perfect spot for you," he replied. Minerva quirked a brow.

"And that would be what exactly?" she asked.

"Grindlewald's lover," he said. Minerva gasped.

"Never!" she hissed. "I would never share the bed of that loathsome creature. Especially not when I am engaged to Albus, whom I love more than anything else in this world. NO! I refuse!" Cornelius sighed

"I'm sorry, Minerva, but you have no other options," he said, setting the paper back down on the desk. "The papers have already gone through and Grindlewald has chosen you… specifically. When our other undercover agent suggested you, Grindlewald wanted you immediately. Not only would he have the chance to get back at Albus, but he would also have a beautiful woman for himself." Minerva wanted to throw up.

"No! I don't care if the papers were signed or not! I refuse to hurt Albus in this matter! I love him. We'll go away somewhere until this whole thing is over with." She turned around and was about to leave again when Cornelius stopped her again.

"Even if it means I expose your relationship to the entire world and your lives are in danger?" he asked. Minerva stopped and gasped again. She turned around and glared at him.

"You would send him to his death so quickly?" she asked.

"I wouldn't," said Cornelius. "But you would." Minerva looked and felt as though she were going to faint at any moment. Cornelius sighed and went to her.

"If you really do love Albus, break up with him. Make him believe you don't love him. It'll help him in the long run." Minerva breathed in a heavy sigh.

"I don't have a choice," she said. "I either do as I'm told or you tell everyone. This is blackmail." She narrowed her eyes at him. Cornelius shrugged.

"I'm doing what I do to help who I can," he said.

The next thing Albus saw was Minerva walking away from Hogwarts with two bags in her hands and her traveling cloak over her shoulders. She didn't look back until she was a long way off. When she did, she allowed a tear to fall from her eye.

"I love you, Albus…" she whispered. "More than you could ever know." Finally, Minerva broke contact and fell to her knees. Albus looked around and saw that they were back in Grindlewald's personal chambers. He looked down at Minerva, who had buckled from the tiring experience. She was crying. He could see her arms shaking.

"I am so sorry, Albus," she said between sobs. "I didn't want to do it, but he threatened to expose our relationship." Albus bent down and placed his hands upon her shoulders.

"It's alright, Min," he said, choking on a sob himself.

"No, it's not, Albus," she cried. She fell upon him and cried on his shoulder. "I'm not ashamed of you; that's not why I did it. I did it because if we were exposed, that would open you up to possible death, as well as me. Please forgive me for all the wrong I've done you." Albus kissed her temple.

"There is nothing to forgive, my dear. I love you with all my heart. It broke the day you left me. But now that I have you back, and I know the truth, it has healed." Minerva pulled back and looked at him.

"You promise?" she asked, her bottom lip trembling. She looked so much like a child and Albus smiled.

"I promise, Min," he replied.

_And she smiled at me_

_And held me_

_Just like she used to do_

_Like she loved me_

_When she loved me_

Minerva smiled and looked at him. He smiled back and kissed her fully on the lips. They didn't notice all the ministry officials pouring around them. They were just too happy to have found each other again. She held him just like she used to do.

_When somebody loved me_

_Everything was beautiful_

_Every hour we spent together_

_Lives within my heart_

_When she loved me_

Yes, every blessed hour lived within his heart. She loved him and he loved her.

Ooooooooooo

Albus turned his head and stared out at the sun, which was just beginning to peak over the horizon. Tears fell down his eyes as he thought of that day so many years ago. It was the day they had found out just how strong their love really was. It was also the day they had married. Yes, they decided they didn't want to wait another day.

Albus smiled as he felt a warm and loving hand move up his chest and latch onto his shoulder.

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?" she asked. He turned and stared at her.

"I'm sorry, my love," he said, kissing her forehead. "I can't stop from thinking about the best day in my long life." Minerva smiled.

"Followed closely by the births of our children, right?" she teased.

"Of course," he chuckled. "All four of them." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "But I love thinking about you the most." She chuckled.

"But that memory is attached to so many sad memories. Why can't you think of something else?" Albus quirked a brow.

"Because that was the day when I found out you truly loved me." He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips, causing her to lose her power of speech. That was the effect he always had on her, though. And you know what? She wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N2: Okay, I wrote this because MoreThanACrush forced me to otherwise she would not read my other fics. Haha. I can't have that, can I? LOL! Hehe. Thanks for reading this far. Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


End file.
